1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric lighting and illumination systems, and more particularly to a series of embodiments of illumination devices formed of elongate, flexible or rigid, transparent or translucent light conducting members which are wrapped or enclosed in a translucent rope, cord, or the like. The light conducting members emit light radially therefrom, in turn illuminating the surrounding translucent rope to produce an attractive effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting configured as elongate strands, has been known since shortly after the development of the incandescent light bulb. One of the earliest applications of such lighting strings was in the form of lighting for Christmas trees, to replace the hazards of lighted candles in such trees. The lights in early lighting strings comprised relatively large incandescent bulbs, which generated a relatively large amount of heat and had relatively short lives. While the lighting was attractive, it formed a series of lighting points along the string, rather than a continuously lighted line.
More recently, miniaturized incandescent bulbs have been developed which produce considerably less heat and have greatly extended life spans in comparison to earlier Christmas tree lighting and the like. Additional lighted strands incorporating a series of incandescent or other light sources have been enclosed in flexible transparent or translucent conduits or tubes, in order to provide protection for the lighting string. However, the effect of such lighting remains the same, i.e., a series of discontinuous points of light disposed along the lighting conductor, whether within a transparent or translucent tube or not. Such lighting can produce very attractive effects for Christmas tree lighting, indoor or outdoor advertising and lighting displays, etc. as desired. Nevertheless, the discontinuous points of light of such lighting strings fail to provide the effect of a continuous line of light, as desired in many circumstances.
Another lighting principle, comprising electrically excited gas filled tubes (e.g., neon), is used to provide continuous lines of electrically powered light. However, neon lighting and related lighting systems and principles, are restricted to relatively rigid glass tubes in order to maintain the relatively low pressure within the tubes which is required for the operation of such lighting. As a result, such lighting cannot be used where it must be bent, flexed, or otherwise configured during its installation or use. Moreover, neon and similar lighting systems cannot be used for structural purposes due to the relatively weak and thin walls of the glass tubes used in their construction.
The present invention provides a series of embodiments of continuously lighted lines, ropes, cables, and/or other elongate devices, which may be lighted by a single light source at one end thereof, or by multiple lights at each end and/or disposed along the length of the line. The present invention incorporates a wrap or sleeve of translucent rope, cord, twine, string, or the like surrounding the lighted tube or sleeve of the system, with the rope, cord, etc. serving to diffuse the light emitted radially from the device and to provide a pleasant lighting effect which appears as an essentially continuously lighted line. The present invention also includes the wrapping of a three-dimensional lighted object with rope, to produce a lighted sculpture or the like.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventors are aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, are provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,692 issued on Apr. 30, 1985 to Alexandra Kinsman et al., titled “Illuminatable Pet Leash,” describes a pet leash comprising a translucent tube with a bundle of fiberoptic strands therein. A light source is installed at the handle end of the device, and shines into the fiberoptic bundle to illuminate the tube. Kuhnsman et al. are not clear as to whether the fiberoptics are intended to transmit light radially from the tube, or only to transmit light axially along the tube. In any event, Kuhnsman et al. do not include the wrapping or other installation of a translucent fibrous material surrounding the translucent tube, as a part of their invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,193 issued on Jul. 16, 1985 to Alexandra Kuhnsman, titled “Illuminatable Jump Rope Device,” describes a flexible, translucent device comprising a fiberoptic bundle enclosed within a translucent tube or sleeve. Lighting means are provided at each end of the device, to shine into the central fiberoptic bundle. As in the case of the pet leash device of the '692 U.S. Patent to the same inventor, discussed immediately above, no disclosure is made of any translucent fiber element installed about the translucent sleeve of the device. While Kuhnsman describes the device as being a “jump rope,” the device is not actually constructed of rope, nor does it have any rope associated with it. In contrast, the present invention includes an outer covering of rope, cord, or other translucent fiber surrounding the translucent lighted member therein, and diffusing the light emitted radially from the lighted element within the rope or fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,446 issued on Sep. 17, 1985 to Max J. Shiff et al., titled “Decorative Ornament Having Garland And A Light String,” describes the addition of a center wire and tinsel strip to an electric light cord having a series of lights disposed thereon, as in a Christmas tree light string. The garland does not cover the lights, but rather wraps about the cord of the light string. No disclosure is made of any form of translucent rope, cord, twine, string, or other fiber material being used to cover the lights or installed with the Shiff et al. light cord and garland.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,981 issued on Mar. 24, 1987 to Kenneth P. Glynn, titled “Illuminatable Belt,” describes a belt comprising a transparent or translucent outer tube having a number of fiberoptic strands therein. A light source is provided at one end of the device, to illuminate the fiberoptic strands. While Glynn does not specifically state that the fiberoptics provide side lighting, i.e., emit light radially, he does state that light is emitted “throughout the entire length of the belt” (last line of abstract). Moreover, Glynn also discloses a “color disc” (column 3, line 13), but no disclosure is made of any means of adjusting the color output by means of the disc. In any event, Glynn makes no disclosure of any form of translucent rope or other fiber disposed about the transparent or translucent tube of his belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,246 issued on Oct. 18, 1988 to David W. Carroll, titled “High Tensile Strength Compacted Towing Cable With Signal Transmission Element And Method Of Making The Same,” describes the replacement of a central structural strand in a length of cable, with a fiberoptic or other non-structural strand to transmit a signal(s) axially along the length of the cable. Carroll is only interested in transmitting a signal(s) along the length of the cable, and does not disclose the use of a central core which emits light radially therefrom, as in the case of the present invention. Such radial emission from the core would teach away from the intent of Carroll, which is to transmit a light (or other) signal from one end of the cable to the other. Moreover, Carroll does not disclose the use of a translucent outer wrap formed of rope, cord, etc., as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,012 issued on Apr. 11, 1989 to Masaki Asai, titled “Electric Wire,” describes a cable intended for carrying high electrical current in electrical power transmission lines. The central core comprises a non-conductive load carrying rope, with an electrically conductive outer cable of copper, aluminum, etc. While Asai states that a fiberoptic cable may be installed in the core of his cable or line, the construction is nevertheless unsuitable for use as an illuminating device due to the opaque copper or aluminum electrical conductor surrounding the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,647 issued on Jun. 26, 1990 to David W. Carroll, titled “High Tensile Strength Compacted Towing Cable With Signal Transmission Element,” is a continuation in part of the '246 U.S. Patent to the same inventor, discussed further above. The earlier '246 and later '647 U.S. Patent are closely related, with the primary difference being that the claims of the later '647 U.S. Patent are primarily directed to a method of manufacturing such cable, rather than to the cable structure itself. The points raised in the discussion of the earlier '246 U.S. Patent are seen to apply here, as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,973 issued on May 21, 1991 to Thomas P. Hager et al., titled “Cable Reinforcement For An Optical Fiber Cable,” describes an assembly having one or more fiberoptic transmission lines within its core, with the fiberoptic lines surrounded by a spun synthetic yarn material. The yarn is in turn covered by a polyethylene outer jacket. The assembly is heated, with the yarn and polyethylene jacket melting together to produce a relatively rigid outer sheath for the internal fiberoptic core material. The Hager et al. cable is intended for the transmission of optical signals, data, and information. No disclosure is made of the use of side light transmitting optical fibers, as used in the present invention for emitting light radially through the surrounding rope or cord outer cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,118 issued on Dec. 10, 1991 to Letitia G. Barnett, titled “Illuminated Jump Rope Apparatus,” describes a handle apparatus which permits the flexible rope component to be extended or retracted therefrom to adjust the overall length of the rope as desired. Barnett states that the rope itself is “preferably treated with a chemically luminescent material” (col. 4, lines 12–13), but she does not disclose the use of electrically powered lighting disposed within the end(s) of the device or along the device to provide illumination for a surrounding rope, cord, etc. covering, as provided by the present illuminated rope invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,779 issued on Jan. 26, 1993 to William L. D'Agostino et al., titled “Device, System, And Process for Detecting Tensile Loads On A Rope Having An Optical Fiber Incorporated Therein,” describes the measurement of changes in the optical properties of a fiberoptic line or cable installed in a rope, due to changes in tension on the rope. D'Agostino et al. use these measurements to determine the tension on the rope, when it is used as a load bearing member. While the basic structure of the D'Agostino et al. assembly, i.e. a fiberoptic line enclosed concentrically within a rope, is similar to the basic structure used in at least some of the embodiments of the present invention, the assembly of D'Agostino et al. differs substantially from the present invention in that D'Agostino et al. do not provide for any lateral or radial passage of light from the fiberoptic cable within the rope. FIGS. 4–6 of D'Agostino et al. show this retention of the light within the confines of the fiberoptic line, and the description of the basic structure in col. 6, lines 36–44 specifically states that “Surrounding core 20 is clad 22, which confines light to core 20 due to its slightly different optical properties.” (col. 2, lines 40–42). In contrast, the present fiberoptic cable or line is a side light type material, i.e., configured specifically to emit light radially from the lateral wall(s) or side(s) of the element. The light emitted radially by the fiberoptic or other light transmissive element, then passes into and through the surrounding translucent rope, cord, or other similar material which has been wrapped or otherwise placed around the fiberoptic or light transmissive material, to produce a most attractive display when the lighting is actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,766 issued on Dec. 1, 1998 to Harry E. Scharf III, titled “Fiber Optic Jump Rope Device,” describes a device similar to that described in the '193 U.S. Patent to Kuhnsman, discussed further above. The Scharf III jump rope is not actually a rope at all, but rather a transparent (as opposed to translucent) flexible plastic tube enclosing a series of fiberoptic strands. In contrast, the present illuminated rope actually uses translucent (as opposed to transparent) rope, cord, or other braided, woven, or twisted fiber, to enclose a light emitting structure and to provide an attractive appearance as light radiates outwardly from the rope or cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,807 issued on Dec. 22, 1998 to Russell R. Keeler, titled “Illuminated Pet Leash,” describes a leash having a steel cable as a central structural core, with the cable being surrounded by fiberoptic lines or strands. The fiberoptic and steel cable assembly is in turn enclosed within an apparently rigid, non-opaque tube. No translucent rope, cord, or other fiber material disposed about the exterior of the leash, is disclosed by Keeler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,095 issued on Oct. 19, 1999 to Kenneth J. Groves, titled “Illuminated Pet Leash,” describes the installation of an electroluminescent (EL) light string externally on a leash strap or the like. This configuration is essentially opposite that of the present invention, which incorporates the light emission within the core of the device, and surrounds the light emitting portion of the structure with a translucent rope or other elongate fiber material. The point lighting provided by the series of EL elements in the Groves pet leash, is not at all like the continuous illumination provided by the diffusing effect of the translucent rope or similar material disposed over the outside of the light emitting element of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,942 issued on Jul. 10, 2001 to J. Steven Groover, titled “Phosphorescent Rescue Line Throw-Bag,” describes a transparent container bag containing a phosphorescent rope therein, which may be quickly and easily dispensed from the container.
The throw bag may also include flotation means and a light beacon. The Groover rescue line is intended to provide a visual guide from the rescuer, holding one end of the rope, to the opposite end of the rope which remains connected to the throw bag. Groover does not provide any electrically powered lighting for his phosphorescent rope, but instead relies upon naturally phosphorescent chemicals to provide the lighting for his rope. The rope is intended to be exposed to light while in storage, with the energy from the light exposure providing the phosphorescent effect when the apparatus is needed in darkness. In contrast, the present invention includes an active lighting source or means which illuminates a transparent or translucent element, with the transparent or translucent element in turn being enclosed within a translucent rope, cord, or similar element.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-160,895 published on Jun. 21, 1996 to Ikeda Hidekazu et al., titled “Electrically Illuminated Cable,” describes (according to the illustrations and English abstract) a wire which is wrapped with an insulating tape, with the two lateral edges of the tape extending laterally from the wire and adhered together. Electrically conductive tapes are applied to the opposite sides of the insulating tape edge, and a series of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are secured about the insulated wire, with their leads straddling the wire and contacting opposite conductive tapes. The LEDs are disposed to the outside of the support wire, insulation, and electrical conductors, with the only disclosure of any form of coating or enclosure, being the coating of components other than the LED bulbs themselves, with an insulating resin material. No rope, fiber, or other translucent cover over the lighting sources, appears to be disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication.
Finally, a publication from the website www.cnn.com dated Oct. 3, 1997, titled “‘Liteline’ Brightens The Path For Rescue Workers,” describes a device comprising a plastic tube filled with miniature incandescent bulbs. While the plastic tube is described as “rope-like,” it is actually not at all similar to a rope, but is rather a transparent, hermetically sealed, monolithic plastic tube which provides a waterproof environment for the lighting contained therein. There is no suggestion in the CNN website publication of any wrapping or other covering of the lighting components with translucent rope, cord, or other elongate fiber or strands of material, as provided by the present illuminated rope invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus illuminated rope solving the aforementioned problems is desired.